Gehrman, the First Hunter
Gehrman, the First Hunter, is a boss in Bloodborne. He can be found in the Hunter's Dream. If the Hunter chooses to "Refuse" Gehrman's offer, then he will be fought as a boss. Gehrman, the First Hunter, drops the Old Hunter Badge when defeated. Description Gehrman, the First Hunter, wears the Old Hunter Set and possesses the Burial Blade and a Hunter Blunderbuss. If the player defeats him, the Moon Presence will appear almost immediately after and it will result in two different endings depending if The Hunter has consumed, at least, three Third of Umbilical Cords. Combat Tactics Gehrman, the First Hunter, can be considered as one of the hardest bosses of the game, due to his array of fast attacks and quick dodges. Below is a description for each of his attacks. *'Scythe Hook' - Gehrman will extend his scythe towards the player trying to hook them with it, then slash from the other side of the player. It is possible to dodge his second attack with a correctly timed dodge. To dodge the entire attack dodge backwards once or twice depending on the players distance. *'Charge Scythe Slash' - Gehrman will charge for an attack with his transformed Burial Blade during this brief charge it is possible to stagger Gehrman. A reliable method for staggering Gehrman is to back up out of range and fire the pistol as he unleashes his first attack in order to interrupt the follow up slash. *'Air Scythe Slash' - Gehram will jump up into the air he will hover and begin charging his attack. The attack will send explosions along the ground that travel to the players position upon its release. Players can continue to dodge backwards to escape this attack. It is advised to be out in the open to prevent the player from being cornered against a wall during the attack. Also it is practically impossible to attack Gehram during this attack. *'Multi Slash' - Gehrman will attack the player with an array of slashes from left to right. This attack will only be used when the Burial Blade is not in its transformed state. It is advised to dodge backwards and away from Gehrman during this attack. *'Visceral Attack' - If the player is charging an attack, Gehrman will attempt to stagger the player, followed by a Visceral Attack. This attack can deal massive damage. Gehrman can only do this while his Burial Blade is not in its transformed state. *'Arcane AOE' - Gehrman will stand still and extend his arms for 6 seconds then unleash a blast on the 7th second (approximately). During this time he is completely vulnerable so it is advised to get as many attacks in as possible. Be careful as this attack can instantly kill the player or severly injure and the player if hit should remove themselves from the battle to heal quickly. Tips *Gehrman can be staggered by shooting him while he is charging his scythe attack (when his scythe is behind his back). *When Gehrman perform his ranged scythe attack from the air, back step as much as possible in order to dodge it. *When Gehrman buffs himself, he will not be stunlocked as easily. At this stage of the fight, Visceral attacks may be a better option Trivia *If the player attacks Gehrman before speaking with him, the boss fight will commence immediately. *Killing Gehrman at the same moment the player dies still rewards the player with the Old Hunter Badge. This would allow the player to purchase the Burial Blade in NG even without getting the true ending. Walking into the boss room afterwards would send the player to NG+. *When in the Hunter's Dream, Gherman will occasionally present this rare piece of dialogue when the character Hunter has at least 15 Insight and is nearing the end of the game:"...Oh, Laurence...Master Willem...Somebody, help me... Unshackle me, please, anybody... I've had enough of this Dream...The night blocks all sight... Oh, somebody, please... (sobbing) Videos Gallery image-bloodborne-c01d.jpg image-bloodborne-c01b.jpg image-bloodborne-c02.jpg image-bloodborne-c03.jpg image-bloodborne-c04.jpg Image-bloodborne-c01c.jpg de:Gehrman, der erste Jäger Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses